Angels
by Reaper Scythe
Summary: Sakura is a young girl who has a crush on her brother:Yue YueSakura, this is my first fic, go easy on me and pls review,PS: no magic is in this fic, sorry, i mite add some though CHAPTERS COMBINED - APRIL 12


_**Read AN in previous chappy**_

* * *

Chapter 1

MY CRUSH ON MY OWN BROTHER

There he was, standing before me. His eyes were the lightest shade of lavender, probably not humanly possible. His hair was the purest white, making snow look gray in comparison. The waves of silk came flowing past his shoulders, down to his ankles. This face was sharp, soft, and gentle at the same time. In fact, if he had wings, he would be . . . an angel.

That was my brother, who is a senior in high school. He has a whole entire fan club. His cool air and monotone face were legendary. His name is . . . Yue.

That was another thing, his name means moon, which matches his unnaturally pale skin.

All in all, my brother is the most handsome soccer playing, black belt pianist in the whole world. He gets nearly (if not) perfect grades, and isn't considered a nerd! He pulled off the impossible.

The reason he stood before me, I will never know. "Hi" is usually the farthest we get in our conversations. Then, he would usually play one of his beautifully made up songs on the piano. But now, all he did was stand there.

He knelt down and caressed my face. "Do you love me?" he asked.

I felt my heart come to a stop. I was in love with him. The worst part was, I was allowed to love him. He was adopted.

"Yes," I answered, "I do." Then, it all vanished. I heard a loud beeping sound. It was my alarm clock.

"Sakura," I heard a voice. My brother's voice. No matter how neutral, I could always recognize it.

"You're going to be late for school," his voice rang inside my head. At his last few words, I woke up. I looked at the clock. It was 10:42!

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I whimpered. I could never be mad, or at least properly mad at Yue. "Because it's Saturday," he replied calmly. "Then why _**did**_ you wake me up?" I asked innocently. "So that you could eat breakfast," he replied ever so calmly.

Even though my brother wasn't showing any emotion whatsoever, I couldn't help but feel excited. His cooking was the best!

"Can we have pancakes?" I asked. Not even trying to hide how exited I was. "Okay."



I went down stairs and saw my dad: the only one who knew about my crush on Yue. His name was Tori – Tori Arthur Yakamishi.

He was another person in the family who just happened to have a fan club coming after him. Like Yue, the girls liked my dad for his looks. His short, black, anime style hair added to his already handsome appearance.

"Would you like to sit down Sakura?" he cut into my thoughts. "Yue is in the kitchen cooking pancakes," my dad stated.

"Dad, I had another dream about Yue," I told him. "Again?" my dad seamed for the first time, curious. I had been having these dreams for a while now. Each time, the dream got longer. This was the first time I had confessed in the dream. "In the dream, I confessed," I informed him.

"Sakura, you can't go on forever and live life not confessing to the one that you love – especially if he's right in front of you. Tell Yue how you feel. If he loves you too, than not only are you free of that burden, but you get Yue as a bonus. If he doesn't love you, you can hunt for someone else or you can relax for a while. If it's meant to happen, it will," my dad continued to give me advice.

A few minutes later, Yue came out with a plate full of pancakes and … SUSHI! Yue almost never made sushi – that's what made it a delicacy. Right after setting the plate on the table Yue immediately said, "I going to go change."

A few minutes later, Yue appeared in a black shirt and blue jeans. He sat down and started to eat.

After dinner, Yue asked me to play a game of chess with him. After about three turns, Yue asked, "What's wrong Sakura?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?"

"I mean that you're not as much of a chatterbox, you don't go visit your friends anymore, and you stare into space at dinner instead of eating your food every night," he said, while still maintaining his calm demeanor. "Nothing's wrong," I replied. My brother was to only one who could see through my (emotional) barrier. He could read me like a book.

"There is something wrong," he retorted, for the first time sounding slightly agitated. "Check

mate," he moved his piece.

All of a sudden, I felt waves of hatred flow through me. They were directed at . . . my brother. The problem was, I could never properly hate Yue, no matter how much I tried.

"I'm going to bed," my voice was suddenly as cold and monotone as my brother's, he was pushing me way past my limit. I marched right past him, down the hallway, and to my room. He made no move to stop me.

As soon as I got into my room, I collapsed. Yue was worried about me, and I didn't care. He tried to comfort me (in his own way), but I ignored him. Now I could only hope that he didn't hate me for it.



The next morning, I woke up and got dressed. Today was Sunday . . . and there was breakfast on my bed.

Wait . . . breakfast in bed?

On the tray, there was bacon, eggs, toast, and a note. Somehow, I wasn't surprised. I picked it up and read it.

Dear Sakura,

When you come down stairs after breakfast, you'll find that dad's gone. You and I are going to have a little fun around town today. I hope we can resolve your problems in the process.

Yue

This was impossible. I got to go on my dream date with Yue, but not exactly for the reasons that I wanted. I went down stairs to find out how serious he was (not that anyone could tell through his emotionless face).

When I got down stairs, Yue was dressed in another set of a black shirt and jeans (imagine a closet with only black jackets, black shirts, and jeans).

"Let's go," he said a little too coldly. When we arrived out outside, what I saw took my breath away. It was a limousine. My brother bought a **limousine** for our "date".

"Where do you want to go?" asked Yue. "I – I don't know," I replied.

"I thought you would say that," he told me, "driver, get us to the place," Yue told the driver in his usual bored tone.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, we stopped at The Red Lobster to get something to eat. I ate almost everything on the menu (exaggerating) (by then, it was seven hours before I had had lunch). My brother paid for everything, including his and the limo driver's meals. It all added up to about 250. Fortunately, he came prepared.

After lunch, we stopped at a gigantic building. It looked like it was wider than a whale. On the top of the building, in big letters, It said _**Caribbean Coliseum**_. On the window, there was a notice:

_**Tickets now only 400 **_

_**349 each**_



I couldn't believe it. My brother was paying 350 just so that I would confess about my "problems".

We went in and met a tour guide. "Name?" asked the guide. "Yue, the reservation for two," my brother answered (still in monotone). The guide tried his best not to look intimidated or frightened, but he failed miserably. He looked onto the paper that he was holding. His eyes widened. "Y-y-y-you're the one who bought the 2000 all-in-one course for two?!" "Yes, I did. Is there a problem with that?" he asked. "No . . . no problems at all, come along now."

"Are you hungry Sakura?" my brother whispered/asked me. "Yes," I answered. "Good." That was all that was said until the guide stopped. In front of us was another limo. "Get in," my brother told me. I got in.

After a fifteen minute ride, we stopped at a hotel. It was called 'The Angel's Palace'. After I got in, I could see why.

The hallways were lined with red carpets. Golden chandeliers that hung from the ceiling were laced with white ribbon. A plant was accompanied by a window every few yards. The sight outside of the windows was what really made the hotel breathtaking.

Outside, you could see a garden. The edges were lined with tall oak trees, under the oak trees, flowers of all colors and kinds were organized into neat cluster. A group of four fountains made a neat square around the center of the garden.

After I was done marveling at the garden, my brother and I moved on. In the distance, I could see a sign, it said: Luxury Suite, Fit for an Angel.

"This is our room," said Yue. He opened the door for me. The room was dark. "On," I heard my brother's strong voice. Instantly, the lights turned on. This was purely amazing.

The walls were made of white marble with wings etched in. The furniture matched the theme, the couch being gold with white hearts on it, and the armchair being white with golden stars on it. The beds had layers upon layers of red and gold sheets. The pillows were made of the softest fabric. "Look up," that was my brother's voice. I looked.

On the ceiling, there was an even greater sight to behold. There was an uncountable number stars painted on the ceiling. In the center you could see a crescent moon. All of the constellations were there. "Off," again, that was Yue's voice. The lights turned off. The ceiling glowed in the dark! The stars were now revolving around the moon (on the ceiling). The midnight blue sky was showing through the window. Everything was perfect.

"I'll drop off our stuff," I heard Yue say. "We're heading to dinner." He went to get the luggage. He come back and dropped our stuff. Silently, we walked to the exit. My brother led me to the door and opened it for me. We went (for the third time today) to the limo. We stopped at another fancy looking restaurant. On the front of the building, the words "Paradise Palace". There was one thing peculiar about this building though, it had no windows. No displays, no anything. As if reading my mind (which he seems to be able to do), my brother told me, "You'll see why."



We entered. There was another dead end; all there was was a wall and a waiter. The waiter opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, my brother spoke. "Reservations, Yue, here's my ID." The man nodded. He handed my brother a small book. "Three meters to the right, one meter to the left, start at door four," was all that escaped the waiter's mouth. My brother nodded.

He opened the book, inside, there was a button. He pressed it. Holograms of numbers appeared. He went to the number four and "touched" it. The hologram of a door appeared. He put his finger on it and carefully traced it with his finger. First three meters to the right, then one to the left. Immediately the holograms disappeared. The platform started to move. I could feel it spinning faster and faster. In about two seconds we were in a dark room. Again, Yue said "on". This time, something different happened. Instead of stars, I could see the solar system slowly revolving around the walls.

My brother opened the book we got from the waiter. He turned the page and there were many switches. He flipped the one that said table, and also the one that said chairs. Instantly, part if the floor flipped over to reveal a round table and two armchairs. "I've paid for it already, if you like anything you see, just touch the hologram. The order will be channeled to the waiters."

Instantly, the holograms of planets were replaced by foods of all shapes and sizes. These ranged from the most uncommon foods to everyday one. Big words (in hologram of course) appeared. They said: Choose appetizer. I couldn't choose. My brother read my mind (again). I heard him say "_aviado tarandaro"_. A woman's voice came out of the speakers (hidden), "thank you for choosing, we will get your order to you shortly."

"Yue?" I asked timidly, "what did you choose for me?" "That was code for the works."?

In about five minutes, a waiter came in from the door. He was accompanied by ten others, all of them carrying plates with the most delectable looking foods on there. I looked at Yue, who was eating some soft, crunchy stuff like it was perfectly normal. I went for a wiggly rock looking thing. Surprisingly, it was soft, and it melted in my mouth like cotton candy. When I swallowed it, all of the warmth it my body went away. It was replaced by this cool feeling. It was kind of like the feeling you get when I snowflake touches your skin. Cold but calm. Just like Yue.

Surprisingly, the rocky thing didn't fill me up at all. I went for another plate. This time, it looked like octopus arms and salsa, topped with chocolate chips and caramel cream. When I ate this, it tasted like pizza, only with a sugary twist. Unlike the rocky thing, this didn't melt in my mouth. It expanded until it filled up about half of my mouth, and then… POP! It exploded, leaving a tingly feeling behind. I continued trying all of the foods. Each one seemed to have a little surprise and feel to it. Before I knew it, all of the food was no more.

"Let's go, I think we've had enough for today," my brother stated. I nodded in reply.

We went back to the hotel (by limo of course) and my brother paid the driver a _**very**_handsome tip for driving us everywhere for the whole day.

We went back to our suite. It was then that I noticed that I was exhausted. I collapsed on my bed and slept a peaceful, _**dreamless**_ night.



The next morning I woke up to a very bright morning. The ceilings moon and stars had been replaced by a sun and clouds.

I woke up to a loud beeping, a scene all too familiar. On the desk next to my bed, there was yet another note, but this time, it was taped to a golden, small, open book. In the center, there was a heart engraved into it, with a cherry blossom tree on one side of it and a crescent moon on the other.

Dear Sakura,

Take this book to use as a diary and write personal stories in it. I hope it will come in useful. When you're done with preparation, come down to the lobby.

Yue

I stared at the diary. It was so beautiful. A pen coated in velvet was in a small, pink and silver case, making it look even more luxurious. I decided to use it right away considering that this golden book probably cost a fortune.

Dear Diary,

He means the world to me, but he will never know. He makes me melt inside, but he will never find out. I wish that my brother knew, but at the same time I don't. If only he knew that I lived for him; that I would die for him.

He makes me breakfast and cooks me dinner. He wakes me up and puts me to sleep. He takes me to places and brings me home. He does everything a brother could possibly do, but I still always want more. That is why I can't tell him. He means the world to me. I couldn't imagine life without him without breaking down and crying. Without him, I would be nothing. My crush on him grows. He makes me feel sad inside when I'm with him, and even more so when he's gone. He is my happiness, he is my sadness, he is my everything. But all I can do is wish that he knew. He makes me, he breaks me.

He loves me and I know it. But he only wants me to love him as a sister. I only wish that he knew. That he knew what he meant to this little girl.

Your Friend,

SAKURA YAKAMISHI

I closed my new diary. I went down stairs, the golden book in my hand. All I saw was Yue and a pure, white hallway. "Come," was all he said, keeping to his usual one-word sentences. I followed his to a set of, again, pure white double doors. "Follow me," he said. 'Well,' I thought, 'he's finally using two words in a sentence'. He opened the doors and led me to _the only table in the room_. It was draped in a pure white table cloth and a ribbon. A bouquet of white roses sat as the centerpiece on the table (in a white vase of course). "I've already ordered everything that we will eat," my brother told me. "Did you use the diary?" my brother asked. "Yes..."

"Can you open it anymore?" he asked. 'That's a strange question,' I thought. I took the book out and tried to open it. Surprisingly, it didn't open.



A butler came up to us and gave us a small, white, lidded platter. "Eat up," my brother said, lifting the lid. Under it was spaghetti; just spaghetti. I took the fork that was on the table (made of white gold) and started to eat.

'Why isn't he talking?' I thought. His silence was starting to unnerve me. As if reading my mind (as usual), he asked me, "What are you hiding from me?" I gasped. My brother was always good at catching me off guard, but this just blew me away. I couldn't stop myself as I felt one, single tear escape my eyes. After that one came another and another until I had a small stream of tears flowing down my cheeks.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice my brother come to me. I noticed only when I was enveloped in his warm embrace. I could feel him slowly running his hand through my hair. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice still emotionless. "Y-yes," I managed to say. "Well then I might as well give you my little present," he said as he took a small box out of his pocket. "Open it when you get back to the suite, it's the key to your diary," with that, he left. I understood immediately and started making my way to the limo.

_**When I got back to the hotel, I noticed a girl in the garden. She had black, flowing hair that reached her waist. She also wore a white dress, lined with pink and orange. I decided to ignore this for now and made a mental note to tell Yue about her later. I made my way to the suite and walked in. Sitting down on the armchair, I opened the box. Inside was a small, heart shaped locket. I opened the locket to find a lock of white hair and a picture. The picture was of Yue . . . smiling.**_

_**On the picture, Yue was sitting on the branch of a cherry blossom tree. He was writing in some kind of journal.**_

* * *

MY BROTHER'S POINT OF VIEW

Dear Journal,

I didn't know why, but my sister was making me extremely worried. She's been acting very weird with me and I have no idea why she has been acting so strange around me. I have decided to take her with me to angel academy, where we will get to know each other better. I am planning to meet her at noon tomorrow.

Yours truly,

Yue

I met Sakura that day, at noon, at the library as I had instructed her in a note I had left for her. I had brought two other people with me though. One was Lance Yatori. I had known him before Sakura was even born. He had the darkest eyes that I had ever come across before, and his hair completely mimicked his eyes in color. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo that complemented his hair.

Next to Lance was Violet – Violet Hiroku. Violet, like Lance had very dark hair, and very dark eyes. She was wearing a pale lavender dress, and had a bow in her hair.

Sakura sat down on the seat next to mine. (AN: The table is one that has two chairs on each side; a square table.) That is when we started the discussion that would change our futures.

"Sakura, you're not going to go to Kirashi Middle School anymore. Instead, you will go to an academy called: angelic academy."


End file.
